


Insomnia

by KODTgirl



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KODTgirl/pseuds/KODTgirl
Summary: Just something I wrote on a whim. Adult Groot helping you get some much needed sleep. Fluffy stuff only~(If anyone has any requests for MCU related readers, I'd be open to give them a shot)





	Insomnia

He truly was a towering giant and there was no mistaking his presence even before he spoke. Lifting your gaze all the way to the ceiling, you smiled up at the sentient tree. Limbs creaking, he sat down the best he could beside you. The scene probably looked ridiculous as you, a small human female, paled in comparison to the colossus being now crouched beside you on the already little sofa. Still, you didn’t mind the company at all. You’d found adjusting to life in space to be harder than you’d first expected. Well, it wasn’t like you’d chosen to be on the ill-fated flight that day. Knowing you’d been saved from a fate worse than death was comforting, despite the awkwardness of now feeling out of place among the Guardians. You laughed at that thought, seeming as they were a motley a crew as they came. You were very grateful for their timely rescue, but that didn’t make up for the fact that they were still strangers and until you could be returned safely to your home planet, you were kind of stuck traveling with them. Slowly, you’d started to open up to them, but Groot was the easiest to relax around and by far your favorite. 

As he now sat at your side, the silence stretched between you two. You two didn’t need to say a lot and that was the beauty of the situation. Unlike most of the crew, it seemed, you couldn’t understand him anyway. Not that you cared really as conversation conveyed less than action and based on subtle cues, you understood the core of what he meant. 

With a smile of his own, Groot gently swept a few strands of your hair from your face, tucking it behind your ear. “I am Groot?”

His inquisitive nature led you to believe he was wondering why you were sitting alone in the dark in a secluded area of the ship. Honestly, you’d lost all track of time, coping with the absence of set days: a sunrise, a sunset, some means by which to track the hours. A sigh left your lips and you stared down at your hands. “I don’t know. I guess I can’t sleep. I don’t even know if I should be sleeping right now. Living in space is hard. I don’t see how you guys do it.” You could only assume your train of thought hadn’t derailed where he’d been wanting to lead the conversation, but sometimes you felt he didn’t mind just listening. “Why do I feel like you’re the only I can talk to?” Yes, Mantis was sweet and you enjoyed her company too, but you’d felt a connection to Groot since the moment you’d set foot on the ship. 

“I am Groot.” His giant hand once again touched your face softly. For being a tree, his touch was gentle, his fingers almost ghosting over your skin. You didn’t really understand what he wanted and shrugged slightly. “I just hope I can make it back home soon. I know Star-Lord said something about the number of jumps, but I was so out of it at the time, I wasn’t really paying attention.” Honestly, the first few days you’d been aboard were more of a blur as you’d had to recover from injuries sustained in the wreck of your transport. “I just miss the sunlight. Space is cold.” 

As if on cue, a shiver ran the length of your spine and Groot looked at you, head cocked to one side. “I....am Groot.” You felt a yawn work its way out of your system and you suddenly realized just how tired you actually were. “Maybe I should try to sleep. I know I’m not back to 100 percent as it is. It’s just…” Your voice trailed off seeing no sense in continuing a futile point. Sensing your frustration, the gentle giant pulled you into a hug. You lay your head against his chest, which was surprisingly soft and until you inhaled, you’d failed to realize that Groot had grown a small blanket of moss across his frame to make you more comfortable. You couldn’t help wondering, though, if hugging was something in his nature or just a habit he’d picked up on from being around Quill or any other beings who showed affection in such a manner. Not that you were complaining as it felt good to be held again and to know that someone cared enough to try to make you feel better about your situation and maybe help you relax a little. 

You felt almost foolish, a grown woman such as yourself suddenly crawling into his lap. Groot didn’t seem to mind, however, his arms pulling you in close. Nuzzling your face into his chest, you realized that this was exactly what you needed. 

“I am Groot.” His voice rumbled through his chest beneath your ear and you smiled a little, a wave of security mixed with familiarity rushing over you. 

“You know, back when I was a child, I used to lay in the grass in the backyard under our oak tree. It was so peaceful there.” You looked up at him. “Thank you.” Inhaling deeply once more with a contented sigh, you snuggled more against Groot’s body. His fingers continued to stroke your hair as your eyes fell shut. 

“I am Groot.”  
“Goodnight to you too, big guy.”


End file.
